


Baby Steps

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Baby Steps

Harry saw Snape sitting alone in the courtyard and decided it was finally time to make amends. Taking a deep breath, Harry steeled himself and approached his former teacher.

"Do you mind if I join you?" 

Snape lifted his head slowly, his black eyes blinking against the sun. "I hope you aren't waiting for an engraved invitation." The corner of his lip curled and Harry snorted a laugh.

Sitting down on the bench beside him, Harry replayed in his mind all the things he wanted to say to Snape but none of them seemed willing to roll off his tongue.

~*~

_Thank you for protecting me, forgive me for being an impertinent brat, maybe one day we'll be friends._

Harry wasn't sure he believed the last would ever happen. Still, it would make him happy to know Snape didn't hate him anymore.

The longer they sat, side by side, the more Harry wondered if Snape, too, couldn't find the right words to say whatever it was going through his mind.

After an eternity, Harry blurted out, "We should have tea sometime."

"Will the conversation improve?" Snape said, eyes glittering.

Harry grinned. "I think so."

Snape nodded then stood and strode away.


End file.
